Autumn
by KennBoKenn
Summary: Trying to impress her crush, Peridot inadvertently introduces Lapis to the wonders of Pornhub. Lapidot, rated M for descriptive sexual content, please read with caution this is a Lemon.
1. Chapter One

**Hello and welcome to a little bit of Lapidot hell! This was inspired by a dream I had (no shit, I swear) about Lapis and Peridot discovering porn (BOI). And with that said:**

 **PROCEED WITH CAUTION: THIS FIC IS RATED M FOR 18 CONTENT THAT INCLUDES SEXUAL CONTENT AND/OR STRONG LANGUAGE.**

 **Pure and simply, this is a LEMON, a hardcore lemon at that, so avert your eyes children!**

 **Obviously I do not own Steven Universe, so all credits to Rebecca Sugar and the entire creative team, I'm just taking their show and writing gay porn for it, so yeah.**

 **Please review if you enjoyed!**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

It was a beautiful day at the barn, the type of day you wished would last forever. Autumn was just starting to roll in but the weather had remained pleasant as the spring had come to a close a few weeks ago. It still hadn't become too cold yet, chilly in the mornings but not cold, what Steven called ' _hot chocolate'_ weather, whatever that might mean.

Peridot and Lapis were sitting beside each other in the half truck sticking out from the side of the barn that made their makeshift balcony.

Peridot sat on a green bean bag, her arms crossed against her chest. She tilted backwards, comfortable, one leg sitting up on top of the other. She was swaddled in a pumpkin themed sweater that Steven had knit for her, she felt cosy and warm. A content smile was touching her face.

Things had really been looking up for her lately.

Things had really been looking up for her since, _well,_ since she'd accepted life on Earth.

Earth had been different and initially hard to become accustomed to, but it had been worth the effort, it had really worked out in the end.

Earth really was wonderful. Looking back Peridot couldn't imagine having not fled from Homeworld. Even disowning Yellow Diamond had been worth it, something Peridot once would've considered more a death sentence than ever being worthwhile.

Things had changed, _she_ _had changed_.

Everything seemed beautiful, like looking through a rose tinted lens.

She had a home now, a _real_ home, more than a home than she'd ever had back on Homeworld and she was accepted here, warts and all, or so she'd thought Steven had called it, free to be her own meepmorpy self.

She had friends, Amethyst, Garnet, Pearl, Steven.

And she had Lapis.

 _Lapis._

Of all things that had turned Peridot's entire world upside down, Lapis had been the biggest culprit.

Developing a crush on Lapis over the course of the past year had definitely not been apart of the plan.

But in hindsight, how couldn't it have happened?

Lapis had always been criminally beautiful, with her soft dark hair and her delicate features.

And that _voice_.

Peridot shivered.

It was in the little things, like the way her clothes hung of her slender but strong frame or how her skirt danced around her whenever she moved like, well, water.

The passion that touched her face and lit up her features whenever she started work on a new meepmorp.

The way her wings flowed from her back, so pale and beautiful.

The way she'd sometimes catch her eye from across the room whilst she was in the middle of mundane tasks and feel her chest flutter when she'd known she'd been looking first.

Yep, _everything was looking up._

She peeked at Lapis.

Lapis was sitting beside her, her legs tucked away beneath her neatly. She appeared to be deep in thought, looking out beyond the balcony to their cornfields that dotted the green farm landscape.

Peridot's eyes traced her features slowly.

She could smell her from here, a mix of fabric softener and the ocean.

Lapis reached up an arm, rubbing her left shoulder in a gentle, circular motion, Peridot's eyes following the movement.

 _She wondered how her skin felt._

She blushed.

These feelings were different, strong in a way she found hard to define.

She felt for her like she felt for the crystal gems, like a friend, and like she felt for Steven, like she wanted to protect him, but with something much _more._

Feelings that made her heart race and her stomach flop whenever Lapis smiled at her.

Feelings that made her want to cradle against her at night and feel the rise and fall of her chest against hers.

 _Feelings that made her want to do things to her._

Peridot's abdomen burned.

She gulped.

That had been happening a lot lately, these feelings weren't going away.

 _But things like what?_

Peridot's mind raced at the possibilities.

"Peridot?"

Peridot started.

"Yes?" She replied hesitantly, pushing those thoughts away.

Lapis met her eyes and for an instant she prayed Lapis couldn't read minds.

But _stars._

 _She had beautiful eyes._

"What's sex?"

Peridot blinked, breaking out of her trance.

"What's what?"

"What's sex?" repeated Lapis in her silky voice making Peridot's heart skip a beat.

"Oh! Sex?" Peridot laughed, relieved to have a distraction from her awkward feelings. "Well," She grinned, waving her hands. "I'm so glad you asked, Lapis! Sex is..."

Peridot trailed off, her pointer held up in the air.

Lapis nodded slowly. "Yes?"

Peridot's hand dropped into her lap. "Huh," said Peridot slowly, scratching her hair. "You know, I actually have no idea. "She turned towards Lapis. "I don't think I've heard about sex ever."

"Interesting," said Lapis quizzically into her hand, resting an elbow on her knee as she crossed her legs.

"Why do you ask?" Asked Peridot, also crossing her legs. "Where did you hear about sex?"

"Well," Lapis said. "It's just," she paused. "You know all those times we go down to the broad walk with Steven?"

Peridot nodded. "Uh huh?"

"It's just that, it seems to be a popular topic amongst humans. Especially amongst younger humans." Lapis brushed a stray blue hair behind her ear. "Younger humans talk about sex a lot, and I guess it's making me curious."

"Everything on earth is curious," Peridot laughed, rocking slightly forward. "But you know what, Lapis? If sex is an earth thing it's worth knowing about! After all," Peridot's eyes shimmered with a hue of excitement. "Earth is our home now, and it's our job to become experts on Earth and it's customs!" She chuckled. "Assuming sex is one of Earth's customs."

"But where can we find out what sex is if neither of us know what it is?" Pondered Lapis thoughtfully.

Peridot grinned and pulled out her laptop from under her bean bag. " _Tada!_ The laptop can help us here."

Peridot pulled open the screen and drummed away at her keyboard.

"Give it a sec and... here! This webpage should supply us with the information we need!"

Peridot turned the laptop towards Lapis.

Lapis hummed, squinting at the tiny words that littered what Peridot had called the ' _web page'._

" _Venus?_ " She echoed, under her breath. "Isn't that where we sent the Rubies?"

"Neptune," Peridot corrected without taking her eyes away from the page. "And I think it's pronounced _penis_." Peridot frowned at the laptop screen. " _Stars!_ The text is _tiny_."

She ran a finger over the mouse, scrolling down the page.

"Well, whatever a penis is, there is a lot of information on it and it came up immediately under the category ' _sex',_ but I doubt our minimal knowledge on humans is really gonna help us here, assuming a penis is a human thing." Peridot said briskly.

"But what is a penis?" Lapis asked, her hands knotting in her lap.

Peridot shrugged. "How should I know? I've been on this what humans call a _Wikipedia_ before but usually these ' _articles_ ' have pictures." Peridot frowned. " _Wikipedia_ is actually meant to be informative but it's looking like it's failing to live up to it's purpose."

"Can't we just ask Steven?" Lapis suggested.

Peridot shook her head. "Steven's still trying to work out his magical destiny, I'm sure he doesn't need anything else on his mind right now." Peridot shrugged. "As for the others, Pearl is just as clueless, Garnet is always off doing her own thing and Amethyst can take anything you ask her and turn it into something-"

Peridot trailed off distastefully.

"Into what?" Asked Lapis.

"Something _lewd_." Peridot shuddered.

"Oh, okay," Lapis hummed thoughtfully, not too concerned with Amethyst when she had bigger things to worry about at hand. "Well, I'm guessing a penis must have a pretty important role in sex then, which might help us work out what sex actually is."

"That," Peridot paused. "That actually is a pretty logical conclusion."

Lapis thought. "Let's make sure. Can you type it into that thing?" She pointed at the top of the screen over Peridot's shoulder. "That thing we talked about that time?"

Peridot hesitated, a warmth filling her chest. "The _search bar?"_

Lapis nodded. "Yeah, can't you see images from there?"

Peridot's heart fluttered in her chest.

Some two human weeks ago Lapis had quizzed her about her laptop and Peridot had been happy to show her the ropes.

She'd remembered something she'd taught her.

 _Her._

 _Peridot._

And it was _nice._

"Peridot?" Came Lapis' voice from behind her and Peridot felt a green blush rise to her cheeks.

Why yes!" She exclaimed a little too enthusiastically, clicking her mouse rapidly. "Great idea, Lapis!"

She pushed her slipping visor further up the bridge of her nose. "Going off the assumption that a penis is important in sex, let's start a square one in finding out what a penis actually is!"

She readied her fingers on the keyboard.

"Let's see!" She said, kind of mortified by how wobbly her voice sounded.

Only Lapis could make her like this.

"What about _'explain penis?'_ " Lapis offered.

"Hmmm," Peridot considered. "That might be a little vague. Ah! What about ' _what is a penis'?"_

Lapis nodded slowly. "Sure, that sounds about right."

"Excellent!" Peridot exclaimed, happy to have a distraction. "Let me see," she said as she started to type. _"What...is...a...penis...?"_

She hit enter.

And nothing happened.

"Oh brother," she groaned. "Slow internet connection."

"Is that a problem?" Lapis asked in a low voice.

Peridot waved a hand. "A minor inconvenience, just give it a moment."

"Oh," Lapis said with a tone of surprise. "Okay."

Peridot's heart melted.

 _Lapis was so cute._

Especially when she was confused.

Lapis' eyes met Peridot's.

Peridot was staring.

"What?" She asked softly, the smallest trace of a smile on her face.

Peridot should've been embarrassed, she really should've, but something just made this feel so...

 _Right._

Peridot smiled and she felt her heart smile with her. "Nothing," she chuckled, brushing her pale yellow fringe out of her eyes.

She looked deeply into Lapis' eyes.

"It's just that on earth it's something new everyday. It's nice is all, it's nice to discover it with you."

Peridot's heart thrummed in her chest.

 _Stars, did she really just say that?_

She looked back to Lapis.

 _Her eyes were soft._

"It's nice to discover it with you too," she said quietly, breaking the eye contact and folding her arms in her lap.

She looked kind of... _bashful?_

Peridot felt all the heat rush to her cheeks.

 _Was she embarrassed?_

Lapis knotted her fingers together. "It's less lonely," she said, squeezing her hands together lightly. "You know, having someone else."

 _Having someone else?_

Lapis _liked_ learning new things with her?

Peridot shivered in pleasure.

She felt so happy that her chest might explode.

She needed another distraction, quick.

Out the corner of her eye the webpage had almost loaded.

"Ah! It's working!"

Good timing.

"That didn't take long." Said Lapis her voice back to her usual tone, which Peridot couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed about.

But enough about that.

"This should clear things up for us!" Peridot said excitedly, unable to hide her enthusiasm. "So let's see here."

She clicked her mouse over the first blue _hyperlink_ under what the humans called a _Google_ , some kind of search engine Steven had explained to her.

"Isn't it great that humans have the internet so that they can _WHAT IS THAT?!?"_

The webpage had loaded.

Under the title _Male Genetalia_ was a large picture of long, stiff, flesh coloured tube.

 _It didn't make any sense._

"Uh!" Lapis shuddered her hands flying to her shocked face, looking between her fingers at the screen.

 _"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HOMEWORLD IS THAT?!?"_ Peridot shrieked, leaning as far away as she possibly could from the screen.

"Is it a medical condition of some kind?" Lapis groaned. "Humans can have biological problems, right?"

"Why is it all swollen like that?" Peridot gagged.

"Please tell me that's not actually a penis." Lapis begged. "It has to be an medical problem," she shivered. "I thought humans didn't come with purple skin? There's no way that thing is a penis, there's no way that's normal."

"The internet reckons it is." Peridot shivered. "And the internet can't be wrong, right?"

"I don't think I like penis, Peridot." Said Lapis, averting her eyes away from the screen.

Peridot clicked the ' _back_ ' button with vigour. "Me either."

"And we still haven't found out what sex actually is yet." Lapis sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"You're not wrong there, sex is still a mystery." Replied Peridot, her eyes fixated on the _Google_ home screen. "We're going to have to dig deeper."

"Hymn," Lapis hummed to herself after a brief moment of silence.

"What are you thinking?" Peridot asked.

Lapis looked at Peridot. "Do you think having a penis is a necessity in sex?" She chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "Like do you think that a penis always has to be involved to have sex?"

"Maybe we should find out." Peridot suggested. "It might get us closer to finding out what sex actually is."

Peridot clicked on the _Google_ search bar.

" _Do... you... need... a... penis... to... have... sex?"_ She said aloud to herself as she typed.

She hit enter.

"What's a _dildo?_ " Lapis asked, her eyes fixed on the screen, reading the bottom of the page.

"Ha!" Exclaimed Peridot triumphantly, reading from the top of the page. "Look here! According to _Yahoo Answers_ one does not always require a penis to have sex!"

"You don't need a penis to have sex?" Lapis echoed, sounding hopeful, forgetting about dildos.

Peridot shook her head. "Nope! Let's see here," she brought her face closer to the screen. " _For some methods of masturbation and if you're a lesbian you don't need a penis to have sex,_ " Peridot read out loud. "Whatever _masturbation_ and _lesbian_ means."

"What does _lesbian_ mean?"

"I dunno, but let's go with that one, I like the way it sounds. _Lesbian_." Peridot whispered to herself. "It's got a nice ring to it."

"Try typing in " _How does a lesbian have sex?_ " Lapis offered.

"Sure thing!" Peridot chirped. " _How...do...lesbians...have...sex?_ " Peridot thought aloud. " _And where to find it?"_ She added as an after thought.

She hit enter.

The page turned blank and started to load.

Lapis peered over Peridot's shoulder. "Are you getting anything?"

"Just a sec." Peridot muttered, trying her best to ignore Lapis' warm breath on her shoulder. She held up a finger. "Let it work it's magic."

The search results loaded and Peridot made a noise of approval.

She clicked on the first link returned from her search and started to read a lengthy passage from the newly loaded webpage.

"Lapis!" Peridot gasped excitedly. "Look!" She pointed at the screen. "It says here that lesbians can have sex in many different ways! And it's a great way to bond with someone!"

 _Bond with someone?_

This could _finally_ be Peridot's chance to get closer to Lapis!

A giddy smile stretched across her face.

"Really?" Lapis asked, unable to hide the relief in her voice.

 _Penis scared her._

"Uh huh!" Peridot gushed happily.

"So I guess that means that there are many different kinds of sex, huh?" Lapis pondered.

Peridot nodded rapidly. "It doesn't exactly tell us how but I guess so! But isn't this great?" She waggled a finger. "No penis!"

"Yeah!" Lapis chimed. "It still doesn't explain what _lesbians_ are or what _lesbian sex_ is though."

"True!" Peridot nodded, clicking at a _hyperlink_ in the an entry under _Best Answer._ "But according to this website _Reddit_ , that one of the users so kindly linked us to" she gestured to the page with an excited hand. "We can see what lesbian sex is supposed to look like on another website called _Pornhub_." Peridot peered at Lapis thoughtfully. "I mean, that we can agree on, right? If regular sex involves a penis then we want to be looking into what lesbian sex is, right?"

"Yes," Lapis said. "Lesbian sex can't be that different from whatever regular sex is, right?"

"I'd think not!" Peridot said with a grin. "To _Pornhub_ we go!"

"What's a _porn_ and what does it have to do with a _hub_?"

"I have no idea, but if it shows us what lesbian sex is then it's definitely worth having a look."

Peridot sucked in a deep breath.

This was it.

It was time to take a chance before she thought about it too much and chickened out.

"Listen, Lapis, if _Yahoo Answers_ is right about sex being a bonding ritual and being closer to some one then..."

Lapis raised an eyebrow "Then what?" she echoed.

Go for it, Peridot thought urgently to herself, opportunity was staring her in the face.

"I would be glad..." She gulped, trying to steady her shaking voice, it wasn't easy talking to your crush ever. "If that someone I could try it with was y-you."

 _Stars_ , that sounded _a lot_ better in her head.

Peridot didn't know what sex was but the notion of trying something new with Lapis was enough to make her head spin, whatever it was.

It was then that she became aware of an awfully long pause.

"I-I mean," Peridot started to rabble, desperate for the silence to be over. "C-considering sex is an Earth thing it's definitely something I wanna try and I-"

Lapis laughed and Peridot's stomach dropped to her gravity connecters.

"I-I mean," Peridot stuttered. "Only if you want to!" _Backpedal, backpedal!_ Peridot thought dizzily to herself. "I dunno what I was saying, I mean, _stars_ , why is this so hard?"

"Well, if you're keen too then sure," Lapis smiled at Peridot. "Lesbian sex is definitely something we can try together, I mean, Earth is still so new to me, discovering these kinds of things is important to our new life on Earth."

 _'Our new life on Earth'?_

Peridot shivered.

"And besides," Lapis continued. "If I'm gonna try anything new, I'd rather it be with you."

Peridot gulped.

 _Lapis totally wanted to bond with her too!_

 _Was it possible Lapis had a crush on her too?_

That would be both terrifying and a dream come true.

Lapis winked. "Besides, someone's gotta be just as clueless as me so I don't look like a loser."

Peridot couldn't help but giggle at that, glad for the distraction from her whirling thoughts.

"Who are you calling a loser?" She chided playfully.

She really liked these moments between them.

And Lapis was so _funny_.

Lapis chuckled back and nodded at the laptop. "You gonna get that page thingy up?"

Peridot started, as if breaking from a trance.

"O-Oh!" Peridot gasped. "I MEAN YEAH, SURE!"

 _Stars_ , what was it with Lapis making her yell?

Peridot tapped away at the keyboard.

The page loaded a lot quicker this time.

She clicked on the suggested _hyperlink_ titled-

 _"Blonde gets destroyed by Red head?"_ Lapis read. She frowned. "Peridot, do you think sex might have something to do with violence?"

To say Peridot's heart dropped out of her chest and onto the floor was an understatement, because that would mean that if sex was violent anything amazingly potentially romantic that had just transpired between her and Lapis was deemed completely invalid.

Peridot swallowed hard, trying to hide her crippling disappointment." I hope not." Peridot said more to herself than Lapis. She really hoped not, desperately hoped not. That would be crushing. "Let's check it out."

The homepage to _Pornhub_ loaded, a blank black background with a tiny wall of text near the top.

Peridot frowned. "Where's the video?"

"What's a _video_?"

"It's like a moving image," Peridot mumbled into her hand. "You know, like _Camp Pining Hearts._ " She moved the cursor over the white text. "It says here in the description that the video should be below." She highlighted the word video. "It'll show us what to do, like a tutorial, I guess."

"What's a _tutorial?"_

"Something that'll show us what to do." Peridot clarified and her heart fluttered.

Today she could possibly be having sex with Lapis which either meant she had a 50/50 chance of punching her in the face or actually doing something great with her.

"What's that noise?" Asked Lapis.

Peridot cocked her head to one side.

A tiny noise was emitting from her laptop.

She could just make it out.

 _"Uh! Oh yeah! Ooooh! Uhmmm!"_

"What's that?" Lapis asked, scooting closer to Peridot to get a better look at the screen.

Peridot felt her breath catch in her throat, it was totally all over, those noises didn't sound good.

She tried to ignore her racing heart. "Looks like it's already started playing."

Lapis frowned. "That sounds like a person." She said. "Why's she making all that noise?"

Peridot scrolled down, also curious but miserable. "Give me a sec."

 _"Ohhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Uhhhhhh!"_

Lapis frowned. "What's wrong with her?"

 _"Ohhhhhhhh! Noooooo, noooo!"_

Lapis leaned in closer to the screen, her expression suddenly solemn. "Is she hurt?"

Peridot flinched.

Lapis sounded... _genuinely worried._

 _What had she got them into?_

All she'd wanted was some time to bond with Lapis.

"Maybe," Peridot said hesitantly. "It'd be better if we didn't find out." She finished quietly. But to her dismay, Lapis shook her head.

"We've come this far," she reasoned. "We can't back out now."

Peridot's trembling fingers found the mouse. "Then let's check it out." She said gently, supressing her own torment.

 _Why had she gotten them into this situation?_

She hesitated before she continued her scrolling.

 _Was she potentially exposing Lapis to something horrible here?_

She didn't want to see her hurt, that would be _unforgivable_.

She peered at Lapis out the corner of her eye worriedly as she gave a final roll of her finger.

The video rolled into view onto the screen.

 _Peridot felt her heart drop to her stomach._

 _Something wasn't right here._

There were two women, one with blonde hair and one with red hair sitting next to each other on a messy bed.

 _Naked._

Their fingers were wet and they were giggling.

"You wanna take it further?" The red drawled in a slow, musical voice.

"Mmm," The blonde hummed, reaching out her hand and slipping her fingers into the red's mouth. "You think you can make me moan, hun?"

The red haired woman sucked the blonde's fingers playfully. "I'll make you do more than moan, sweetie."

The two women laughed and the blonde rose to her knees, her back pointing towards the screen.

The red haired women giggled and fell flat on her back, licking her lips.

"I bet you taste good." She hummed seductively.

The blonde chuckled, kneeling over the red haired woman's torso, straddling her with her toned legs. "Want to find out?"

She crawled forward until she was kneeling directly above the red woman's face.

"Yes, maam." The red replied with a fire in her eyes, her gaze shifting to between the blonde's parted legs and started to kiss her inner thighs.

The blonde hummed, clearly enjoying the act, spreading her legs further.

The red haired woman smiled, flashing bleach-white perfectly straight teeth. "You have a pretty pussy." She whispered into the blonde's thigh, wet with her kisses.

The blonde hummed, running her long fingers through the red haired woman's curly hair. "Do you want to taste it?" She moaned, a small sound of pleasure escaping her parted lips as the woman beneath her planted another kiss between her legs. "Are you gonna eat my pretty pussy?"

The red giggled. "If it pleases you, darling."

The blonde woman hummed in approval, her hand disappearing between her legs.

The camera cut to her pussy, her slender fingers parting her labia, revealing wet pink skin.

"Don't stop till I'm screaming." She whispered as she lowered her abdomen onto the bottom woman's face.

The camera cut to the blonde woman's face, her delicate features scrunched up as she threw back her head.

Her pleasure was instant.

The wet sound of soft slurping accompanied her moans, the blonde bucked her hips hard.

" _Fuck! Ahhhhn! Ooooo!"_ She cried out, her delicate features riddled with pleasure.

The red haired woman pulled away from the blonde's lap, a long trail of spit trailing from her tongue.

Her face was wet.

"You like that?" She chuckled, reaching a hand towards the blonde woman's lap.

The camera cut to between the blonde's legs as three of the red haired woman's fingers disappeared into the blonde's soaking centre.

The blonde reeled, a long moan tearing from her throat. She cried out as the red haired woman's fingers moved in and out of her centre. " _Fuck! Fuck me! Uhhhhn!"_

The red woman's hand increased in speed, her fingers thrusting in and out of her pussy.

" _Shit! It feels so fucking good, yes!"_

Peridot watched as the camera zoomed in on the red haired woman's fingers parting the blonde's lips and her running her tongue over her exposed swollen clit.

" _Oh! Oh! OHHHHH! SHIT, MMMMN!"_ The blonde screamed as the Red woman's tongue disappeared between the blonde woman's folds. _"PUT YOUR TONGUE IN ME, YES, YESSS!"_

" _Oh. My. Stars."_ Peridot heard herself say from a distance when at last words came to mind.

And that's all she could say.

Peridot and Lapis may not have understood the concept of ' _sex_ ' but they sure understood what a _vagina, clit_ and _touching of the genetalia_ meant.

And what someone's tongue and fingers inside someone else's vagina meant.

"Lapis! I-"

She turned to face her, but she was gone.

She heard the sound of the barn door clicking to a close beneath her.

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **A/N: So after much thought I have decided to split this into two chapters because this story ended up a LOT longer than I initially planned (30 pages all together so far and this chapter is 16!) If you'd like to see what happens in Chapter 2, please send a review my way and we can go from there. Eternal gratitude to all my readers! Thank you so much ~ KennBoKenn.**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: First of all, to all my reviewers and people who favorited and followed this story, you guys make my world go round!**

 **Thank you all for being so patient and waiting for the second instalment! We all have commitments outside of _Fanfiction_ but I really appreciate you guys' waiting for me!**

 **This fic was the first I'd published in over two years (back when I created this account a few months ago) and according to my traffic graph, I've hit well over 600 views from people all over the world!**

 **That's 600 people who have read my hippie, barn-dwelling crystal gem porn!**

 **I think all of us are born wanting to change the world, but who would've thought it'd be lesbian porn that made it possible!**

 **Now, this one is where the start of the real juicy stuff happens! I made you guys wait a few weeks, but this lemon is ready to roll on full steam ahead!**

 **So once again:**

 **PROCEED WITH CAUTION: THIS FIC IS _RATED M_ FOR _18 PLUS CONTENT_ THAT INCLUDES _SEXUAL CONTENT_ AND/OR _STRONG LANGUAGE._**

 **Please, if sex or reading about graphic depictions of sex is not your thing, this fic probably isn't for you, but if you're sapphic (eyyy, my peeps!) or that's exactly what you've come here for, I got you man!**

 **And finally, I'd like to once again say that I _do not_ and have _never_ owned _Steven Universe,_ all rights belong to _Rebecca Sugar_ and the _Crewniverse_.**

 **Even if I did work for _Steven_ , they would've surely fired me by now for trashin' all over Peridot and Lapis' beautiful, pure relationship...**

 **But as usual, enjoy guys and please read and review!**

 **I write on Fanfiction for fun and the sole purpose of improving my writing!**

 **Thank you so much!**

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

The horizon had faded to twilight quickly.

Too quickly.

Some two hours had passed since Lapis had disappeared into the barn.

And there was still no sight of her.

Peridot hadn't moved from the spot on the balcony but had instead paced backwards and forwards along the length of the half truck in an unresolved panic, her laptop closed and sitting atop her green bean bag, forgotten.

She had _really_ screwed up.

There was no coming back from this.

How had she let things get to this point?

But she couldn't have known, right?

They didn't call it _sex_ on Homeworld.

She couldn't have possibly known that sex meant _sex_ , right?

 _Wrong_.

Lapis would've thought she was trying to pull one over on her for sure.

It was all over, she didn't have a chance in the whole galaxy now.

And Lapis, Lapis had looked so upset.

 _Betrayed_.

Peridot came to a stop.

This wasn't about her.

This was never about her.

This was about Lapis, and Lapis was hurt.

Peridot stalked to the edge of the balcony, suddenly filled with determination.

Even if Lapis hated her forever, she had to fix this.

She leapt down clumsily, so distracted by the notion of Lapis that she didn't care about the considerable drop, it was unimportant.

Lapis was the only thing of importance.

Pride and humiliation and mixed up confusing feelings could wait.

Leaving Lapis sad couldn't.

She strode towards the barn door, her heart in her throat pounding frantically.

She came to a stop, her hand raised, gripping the double doored handle, her fingers shaking.

 _It was now or never._

With what little courage she had, Peridot pushed open the barn doors, stepping inside with the menial strength she had in her trembling legs.

The barn was quiet and dark, pure, unaffected silence rang all around her.

Peridot could just make out a mop of messy blue hair peeking at her from out behind a hammock nestled away in a corner.

She walked, every footstep echoing as she went.

She'd _really_ messed up.

Why did she have to let her curiosity get the better of her?

Why had she let her feelings get in the way?

Peridot winced, her chest was tight.

She'd hurt Lapis.

She hadn't meant to but she had.

Was Lapis so mad at her that she'd never talk to her again?

Would Lapis ever look at her the same way again?

Peridot felt her throat tighten.

Everything had been going so well.

They'd become _friends_.

They'd become _close_.

For once it seemed like she was actually getting somewhere.

Had she ruined it for the both of them?

Peridot felt her eyes burn and she stopped moving.

She halted in front of the hammock.

The walk had been brief but it had felt like an eternity.

Not that she had known before, but now that she was here, she didn't know what to say.

Peridot's glazed over eyes flickered to Lapis, tinted a neon green behind her visor.

Lapis was curled up, hugging her legs to her chest, her face buried in her knees, her fac shadowed by her hair.

"Lapis?" She whispered, kneeling beside the hammock.

The floor groaned beneath her.

Peridot hesitantly gripped the edge of the hammock.

She wanted to put an arm around her, to touch her, but then again there was a chance Lapis hated her.

 _Lapis_.

 _Hate_.

 _Hating her._

It was the worst thought Peridot could possibly conjure up in her mind.

"Lapis, I-", her voice broke. She squeezed the side of the hammock. "I didn't know." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and she tried to steady her trembling voice, praying Lapis wouldn't notice. She couldn't show weakness now, especially not now. "I just wanted to do something great with you." Peridot swallowed hard, the lump in the back of her throat burning. "I didn't know, I promise, you know that."

She waited.

Her words hung in the air, echoing quietly around the barn until they rang into still and pure silence.

Lapis remained unmoved and silent.

Peridot blinked back tears.

 _So it was over._

She went to stand up but a hand reached out and grabbed her forearm before she could move any further.

Peridot looked up.

Lapis' face had reappeared.

She looked at Peridot through her fringe.

Lapis felt a twang of guilt blossom in her chest, behind her visor Peridot looked miserable.

Her heart thudded in her chest, once, twice.

 _She hadn't meant to hurt her._

 _She hadn't meant to hurt her at all._

Her and Peridot had come such a long way since they had first started living in the barn together.

Lapis had come to _like_ her.

 _Really_ _like her._

She squeezed Peridot's arm and felt her pulse quicken beneath her touch.

Her blue fingers brushed her green skin soothingly.

"Of course you didn't." Lapis whispered, sitting up in the hammock.

Her hand traced down Peridot's arm, falling on her hand.

Her fingers tangled with hers and she felt Peridot jolt at the motion.

She squeezed her fingers gently.

She looked back at Peridot.

She looked confused and pleased and embarrassed all at once.

It was cute, and way better than her being sad.

She stroked the pad of Peridot's thumb.

"Don't beat yourself up about it, I overreacted." Lapis said, her hand moving to Peridot's wrist. "It was an accident."

Peridot's face fell.

 _Is that all Lapis thought it was?_

 _An accident?_

"O-oh," she stammered, her voice low.

Peridot hung her head, looking at the floor.

Suddenly she found herself looking at Lapis again.

She could feel Lapis' fingers under her chin.

Her eyes bore into Peridot's, unblinking.

Peridot shivered.

Her eyes were dark and intense.

 _Serious_.

"I didn't mean the sex part." She said in a slow voice.

"O-Oh," Peridot mumbled, unable to look away from Lapis piercing gaze, feeling as if her head might burst.

 _Why was she saying all this?_

She reached out a slender blue hand, running her fingers through Peridot's hair

Peridot's mind was racing.

She couldn't think straight.

She couldn't think at all.

All she did know was that she didn't ever want it to stop.

And suddenly Lapis' face was closer to hers.

"Do you still want to do it?" She hummed.

Peridot shuddered, unable to string together a coherent thought.

Lapis' breath was cool on her face.

"Do it?" She managed to croak, unable to conjure up anything else.

Lapis brushed her thumb over Peridot's cheek.

"Sex." She whispered.

"You-" Peridot gulped as Lapis' thumb grazed her nose. "You want to have sex with _me?"_

Peridot forced herself to look at Lapis.

Lapis' eyes shimmered in the moonlight.

"Yes."

Peridot's whole world came tumbling down.

 _Lapis wanted to have sex._

 _With her._

Knowing what it meant.

Knowing what they'd do to each other.

"I-" Peridot choked, her mind suddenly spiralling into overdrive.

She felt like she was going to faint.

 _Sex with her crush?_

She felt too hot, she was totally going to pass out!

Not a good first impression.

Lapis pointer brushed Peridot's brow, her fingers marvelling at the warmth of her skin. "You do want to right?" She asked gently, kindly. Peridot was going to explode. "Are you nervous?"

 _Am I nervous?_ Peridot managed to think to herself in the chaos of her thoughts. _I feel like I'm going to poof!_

"I-I," Peridot finally managed, her voice a whisper. "I don't know how." She admitted, looking away.

Lapis blinked slowly, her cheeks alive with a dark blue hue.

Peridot looked so nervous, so anxious, her eyes were full of passion but she seemed hesitant.

Was she really that worried about not knowing how to please her?

Lapis retracted her hand and lifted herself out of the hammock.

She lowered herself onto the barn floor, her knees touching Peridot's.

She looked deeply into her eyes, her own heart drumming unsteadily in her blue chest.

"I don't know how." She admitted and ran a hand through Peridot's wild hair. Peridot shivered at the touch, her hands pulling at her pants nervously. Lapis brushed Peridot's fringe away from her visor and she took Peridot's hand. "We don't have to know how." She squeezed her hand tenderly. "I mean, we can take as long as we like. We can do what feels good."

Peridot felt herself nod despite her humiliation.

 _It's not like this isn't what she wanted._

 _And Lapis wanted it too._

She didn't think she'd be moving this fast but this was a chance to finally get somewhere with Lapis.

 _A whole year of unresolved tension._

Peridot gulped.

"Le-Let's take it slow." Peridot squeaked.

She couldn't believe this was happening.

She couldn't describe what she was feeling.

Lapis nodded and Peridot heard her reposition her legs into a kneeling position. She titled Peridot's chin again with her slender fingers and met her gaze with tender but passionate eyes.

Peridot was seriously going to have a heart attack.

"How do you want to start?"

Peridot's heart jolted.

 _How could Lapis be so calm?_

 _Heart attack for sure._

And with Lapis' questioning eyes on her she had to think of something quick.

Suddenly she had an idea and Peridot's eyes fell on Lapis' lips.

"M-maybe we should kiss." She suggested, her voice barely above a whisper.

Lapis' eyes bore into Peridot's.

"U-uh, I mean," Peridot blushed. "In the video they were k-kissing, so maybe we should too." It seemed logical but Peridot started to wonder if Lapis' silence meant otherwise. "U-uhh, have you ever kissed someone before?" Peridot asked, keen to break the silence.

Lapis hesitated and Peridot's heart skipped a beat.

 _Was that too personal?_

 _Too prying?_

 _What did she mean too prying?_

 _They were about to have sex!_

"Once." Came Lapis' quiet voice, cutting through Peridot's jumbled thoughts.

"Oh," Peridot muttered, unable to hide her disappointment.

If Lapis already had experience kissing someone then did that mean she had certain expectations in place?

Peridot's fingers knotted into Lapis' skirts anxiously.

Lapis sighed and brushed a thumb over Peridot's wrist.

"It was a very long time ago, back on Homeworld." Her fingers slid beneath Peridot's visor, pulling it from her face and Peridot gasped. "It didn't mean anything," she discarded the visor onto the floor next to her. _This was happening_. "Not to me." She traced the lines imprinted onto Peridot's face where her visor had been, a slight smile touching her face, taking in her emerald green eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes, with or without the visor, Peridot was seriously stunning. "You'll be the first gem I kiss who I actually want to kiss."

Peridot swallowed the lump in her throat, drinking in the sight of the gem in front of her she'd come to know so well.

She seemed bluer without the green tint of the visor, but not just one shade of blue.

Blue like the sea and blue like the sky.

Blue like the night sky.

 _Lapis was beautiful_.

And _wanted_ _to?_

Lapis' words suddenly sunk in and she felt unbearably hot all over.

She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

Lapis leant forward, touching her forehead to Peridot's.

She smiled into her hair.

"Okay?" she said softly, pressing a kiss into Peridot's right temple.

It was like an electric spark shot through Peridot's entire body.

Lapis' lips were _soft._

"It," Peridot gulped. "It can't be too hard, right?"

It was the only thing she could think to say.

Lapis shook her head. "I guess it's really just touching with your mouth." She traced a finger over Peridot's green lips, lowering her face to hers until their faces were barely apart. Lapis gasped at the feel of Peridot's breath on her face and titled her head to the left. She parted Peridot's lips with a trembling thumb, full of anticipation. She met Peridot's swimming eyes, a wave of cool breath slipping from her mouth and fanning her face. "Just do what feels good." She reminded and brought her mouth to Peridot's.

Peridot's head swam as Lapis' lips brushed against hers with a feather light touch before massaging wholly into hers.

At first the kisses were brief, gentle, careful even and thought out and then the mood changed and Peridot's mouth moved quickly with Lapis', her lip on her cheek and forehead and nose before finding their way back to her warm, passionate mouth.

Suddenly her lips were crashing against her's, over and over again, each kiss more desperate and heated than the last and Peridot found herself losing herself in the kiss too.

She hadn't known she had it in her, but right now, Lapis was all that mattered.

Making Lapis feel good was all that mattered.

 _Lapis, Lapis, Lapis._

"I'm sorry." Peridot panted between kisses.

"About what?" Lapis asked between gasps for air, her eyelashes tickling Peridot's cheek.

Peridot sighed. "Not coming to see if you were okay sooner."

Lapis silenced Peridot with a kiss.

She pulled away slowly, lifting a thumb to Peridot's mouth and pushing it between her parted lips.

She tilted Peridot's chin, pulling her closer to her aching body.

"Open your mouth." She said, tracing Peridot's bottom lip with her thumb.

Peridot complied without question.

Lapis seemed to know what she was doing.

And so far it had all felt so good.

That and Peridot could barely think through the fog that was clouding her pleasure muddled mind.

Lapis brought her eager mouth to Peridot's, kissing her passionately.

She kissed her deeply, her hand on nape of Peridot's neck, massaging her skin with eager fingers.

Lapis' tongue pushed past Peridot's lips and she brushed Peridot's tongue gently with her own and felt her heart thud as Peridot shivered beneath her.

 _Stars, her tongue was soft._

Lapis kissed Peridot passionately, knotting her fingers in her hair and pulling Peridot into her lap.

She kissed her fast and slow and deep, her tongue wet from her and Peridot's mouths.

Peridot was panting, breathless, but unable to stop.

It was a good think gems didn't need oxygen.

Peridot threw her arms around Lapis, a long, muffled sound drawing from her throat.

Lapis froze.

 _Did she just moan?_

Lapis wondered what kind of sounds Peridot would make if she put her tongue in other places.

Her mind raced at the possibilities but her fingers found Peridot's flushed face, stroking her cheek. "Are you okay?" She asked. Even as she said it, it sounded out of place, but she didn't know what else to say. It wasn't everyday you got to kiss your crush. "We can stop."

Peridot blushed a deep shade of neon green. "I don't want to stop." She admitted, looking at Lapis bashfully. "I mean, if that's okay with you?"

Lapis kissed Peridot's nose. "Of course not."

"O-okay," Peridot said breathily. She looked so embarrassed, it was driving Lapis up the wall. "Um, if it's o-okay, can I touch you?"

Peridot could be so innocent at times, and Lapis didn't know what she was capable of.

After this, she might as well be the only gem who'd ever know.

And the thought of knowing, of Peridot knowing her like no one else had ever known her turned her on.

Lapis nodded.

Peridot gulped, the blush that coloured her cheeks darkening to a dark shade of forest green.

It wasn't that she hadn't expected a green light but actually having it given to you was a whole other scenario.

 _She was going to have sex._

 _With Lapis._

 _She couldn't believe the time was finally here._

She didn't even know where to go from here.

Peridot's eyes flickered to Lapis', sitting tidily on the floor, so composed.

Maybe in ten minutes time she wouldn't be so composed, but a sobbing, squirming mess crying out her name.

The thought went straight to her sex, burning between her legs, and her mind screamed at the possibilities.

But first, she guessed, she needed to set herself down beside Lapis, and not get ahead of herself.

With a shaky breath, Peridot sank to her knees in front of Lapis, her hands folded in her lap.

Lapis watched her, observing her as if she was trying to figure out what her next move was, what she was thinking and how it was going to progress to the next step.

After several ( _painfully_ ) long moments, Peridot made eye contact with Lapis.

Her cheeks burned she looked away, her eyes falling to the floor.

Lapis was waiting, she wanted her to do things to her, and she was being exceedingly patient.

Peridot was grateful that she wasn't rushing her.

But she had to do something.

She _wanted_ to do something.

"Uh," said Peridot giddily. "Can I, um?"

Lapis nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"Um," she knew what she wanted to say but she just didn't know how to say it. After a few seconds of thought and still coming up with nothing, Peridot wiggled her fingers in agony. "Can I finger you?"

The moment the words left her lips, Peridot knew she couldn't have said it any worse.

Her hands flew to her mouth, her cheeks hot, but Lapis just laughed, her body shaking with laughter.

"Yeah," Lapis gasped, wiping a tear from her eye. "Sure you can ' _finger me_ '," she wiggled her fingers as she said it, suppressing a second bout of laughter with a roll of her shoulders. "I mean, I don't see why not."

Peridot couldn't help but smile at Lapis' amusement, and she was kind of grateful for it, the break in tension.

It was nice that she wasn't taking herself too seriously, Peridot knew first times were daunting for everyone but she was grateful Lapis wasn't expecting a perfect performance start to finish.

And besides, Lapis liked her and she was imperfect.

Peridot blushed, a small smile touching her face, and she was reminded why she wanted so desperately to do this.

Lapis was her beacon, Peridot held her in the highest regard, and she wanted to do this for her, to make her feel good.

And even if she wasn't a sex god, she was sure she could at least manage that.

Reaching out a tentative hand, Peridot slowly lifted Lapis' skirts with trembling fingers.

Lapis stopped giggling, a fleeting look of curiosity dashing across her face before being placed with something more serious.

Something more eager.

More _hungry._

Despite Lapis going easy on her, Peridot tried to avoid eye contact with her, instead taking in the sight of her underwear.

She realised with a start that it was soaked through, warm and damp against her fingers that stroked the band surrounding her waist.

 _Had she been the cause of that?_

 _Her, Peridot?_

She hardly considered herself getting aroused over.

"You're a really good kisser," Came Lapis' voice as if she had read her mind. "I want you to touch me." Her hand trailed down her body, touching Peridot's fingers. "Besides, you're really cute."

Peridot didn't know why Lapis calling her ' _cute_ ' made her heart race above everything else she'd said but it did.

Yet again, this seemed to amuse Lapis, and she guided Peridot's hand to the top of her underwear, hooking her fingers underneath the elastic band.

Peridot swallowed at the lump in her throat, threatening to choke her.

The time had come, and it was now or never, she guessed.

She didn't have to be an expert, she just had to do something Lapis liked, at the very least.

 _But what did Lapis like?_

Her eyes flickered back over to Lapis, who had lowered herself onto her back, her legs bent at the knees but parted open.

It seemed kind of out of place to ask her now, especially considering Peridot would sooner choke on her words than be able to form a complete, coherent sentence.

Her eyes fell on Lapis' lips, wet and swollen from their kissing, and then to her legs, down at her underwear, her fingers still laced around the elastic band, ready to be pulled free from Lapis' body.

A long time ago, Peridot remembered finding a book in the Beach City library that had been full of stories from long ago and how she had taken it to Steven to be deciphered.

Steven had explained that humans called the book a ' _bible_ ' and some people lived by it's teachings and tried to do as little wrong as possible under an almighty being they called the ' _Lord_ ' or ' _Father_ '.

He had explained to her what a sin was, and how you could be forgiven for one as long as you asked the ' _Lord_ ' to.

Not it particularly mattered at this point as Peridot stared down at Lapis' lap.

 _Not after a view like this._

She was totally ' _sinning_ ' right now.

Slowly, Peridot tugged on Lapis' underwear, revealing the top of her mound.

Just seeing her skin sent Peridot into a frenzy.

She pulled a little more, revealing more skin, and Peridot's chest burned with desire.

"Um, may I?" Peridot asked hesitantly, her eyes motioning between Lapis ' legs.

She knew Lapis had already given her permission but it still felt right to make sure she consented.

Lapis nodded. "Yes, please."

Peridot couldn't believe how casual she was about it.

She was about to see Lapis for all she was and she seemed totally cool with it.

But then again, wasn't Lapis about to see her for all she was too?

The very notion made Peridot's stomach churn.

But then a thought occurred to her, that maybe the reason Lapis was so collected about it was because she felt comfortable with her.

 _That she trusted her._

And suddenly Peridot felt brave.

With renewed vigour, Peridot reached out a hand, placing a finger at the top of her mound.

She ran a clumsy finger down the length of her sex through her underwear, a breathless groan escaping her lips at how soft she was.

Peridot had no idea what she was doing, but Lapis seemed to like it.

A breathy gasp escaped her lips, her fingers knotting in her skirts as her toes scrunched up.

Peridot drank in the sight of Lapis' pleasured face, her relaxed features.

She'd touched herself before, she knew you didn't need a lot of pressure or movement down there once things got heated. It was a very sensitive area, when you touched the right spots you didn't need a lot of stimulation.

Peridot's fingertip moved south, finding her folds. She traced her finger up and down it, changing it up to sideways motions when Lapis started to squirm under her touch.

Lapis bit back a moan, opening her legs further, shifting closer to Peridot, who sank to the floor, crossing her legs beneath her.

She took Lapis' legs in her hands, repositioning them around her middle, until Lapis was almost straddling her, her thighs pressing into her hips.

Peridot couldn't believe how bold she was being when just moments ago she had been so cautious and nervous, she still felt nervous but her anxiety to be with Lapis outweighed the fleeting need to hide her face in her hands and leave Lapis high and dry.

And then there was this thought, with Lapis' legs wrapped around her and her fingers on her underwear.

A thought that she couldn't help but wonder how it would actually feel beneath her touch.

No barriers, no anxiety, no barriers or underwear to separate them.

 _Just skin._

And it seemed Lapis was thinking the exact same thing. "Take it off." She demanded, surprising both herself and Peridot with how demanding she sounded.

But she needed it, she had waited too long.

She need it, for Peridot to touch her, to touch all of her.

And she needed it to happen now.

Peridot paused, her eyes swimming with a chaos of emotions and Lapis bit her lip in anticipation.

She wasn't sure if she told her enough, but _stars_ , Peridot had beautiful eyes.

Vibrant and green, a thousand different shades of green, observant and intelligent, lapping up all of her body.

She couldn't wait to see how they looked when she started going down on her, how they'd look after she tasted her, her mouth dripping with her cum.

She wanted to say these things to her, to see the humiliation and the excitement, the hesitancy and the desire in her eyes all at once.

But she had to take it slow, Peridot was gentle and unsure.

Peridot didn't know it but Lapis had waited a long time for this, she'd always wanted to feel her body on her's, their mouths joined in harmony, their hips bucking in sync.

But she could wait, she'd already waited long enough, it was something they'd have to lead up to, words that would come spilling forth when Lapis made her cum, her body shaking beneath her tongue.

Finally, Peridot nodded, compliant, and Lapis' heart danced in her chest.

She fought the urge to discard her underwear herself, waiting for Peridot's unsure hands as her fingers scathed her clothed mound, reminding herself that the lead up and anticipation of it all was half the game.

Summoning up all the courage she had in her trembling being, Peridot tugged on the underwear, pulling it up over Lapis legs with a resolute pull and discarding it onto the floor next to her.

For a second, the whole world seemed to stop spinning, as illogical as Peridot knew that sounded.

Her senses were momentarily taken from her, her sense of touch, her hearing, her taste.

Only her senses of smell and sight lingered, the scent of Lapis' sweet essence mingled with sweat and the softly curved sight of her mound laid bare.

Her stomach flipped over wildly inside her, all the breath leaving her chest.

This was the first time she'd ever seen another gem like this, let alone Lapis.

Her skin glistened with a dew-like quality, and Peridot couldn't believe how wet she was when she'd barely done anything.

She fleetingly wondered what else would Lapis' body respond when she actually started touching her for real this time, slow and deep, sensuous and calculated.

Peridot looked up and realized Lapis was staring at her, observing her taking in the sight of her body.

Her eyes impossibly dark, dancing with a need Peridot had never seen her have before.

 _Desire_.

A desire to be touched and satisfied.

 _By her._

And suddenly her mind felt clearer, nothing to hold her back, to inhibit her.

This was how it was meant to be, how sex was supposed to happen.

To let go of everything, all judgement and hindrances and focus on the now.

To live in the moment, to focus on what was really important.

An exchange of pleasure between two individuals.

To make someone you loved feel good.

Without really thinking about it, Peridot placed two of her fingers on top of Lapis' mound, her fingertips searching the smooth surface of her skin.

Lapis' eyes widened, the feather light touch and Peridot's sudden boldness sending her heart racing.

This is what she had waited for, what she had wanted, what she'd secretly hoped for when Peridot had scrolled down to the video with the blonde and the red head.

She hadn't run off because she was insulted, she hadn't run off because she'd been afraid or humiliated.

She'd run off because she hadn't wanted Peridot to see the danger in her eyes, the fire that illuminated them and sent her body burning as if it were covered in flames, she hadn't wanted her to see her desire and push her into doing something she didn't want to do.

She'd wanted to ask her alone, level headed, away from the outside world, just the two of them, for Peridot to take it in and think about it first, and her saying ' _yes_ ' had almost made the biggest thrill of her existence.

Almost as big as the thrill that shook her being as Peridot's fingers slid down the length of her labia, hearing the breath held up in her chest hiss from her lips in an astounded gasp as she doused herself in her arousal, her wet skin slipping between her folds with ease.

A thought occurred to Lapis in the fiery mess of her brain, her hand trailing down her body, over her breasts and down her stomach to her sex, Peridot's eyes watching greedily as Lapis' fingers pulled aside her walls, revealing her entrance.

She made sure to make eye contact with Peridot as she said it, Peridot's fingers frozen on her skin. "Inside me." She said in a low voice, swirling a finger in her dew until it was slick.

For a moment, Peridot froze, her lips parted as she thought, and then she nodded, not even trying to hide the blush on her face.

Peridot's hand slid low, tracing down her sex until her fingertips hovered above her entrance, quivering in anticipation.

Despite her excitement, Lapis felt herself tighten in anticipation and she knew that something had to be done, to make it easier for both her and Peridot.

Lapis' tongue darted over her lips, her own finger making it's way to her clit, pressing into the throbbing flesh as she circled a tip around it, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

She felt herself widen almost immediately, a triage of breathy sighs leaving her mouth as she once again started to moisten, changing the speed of her stroking rhythm to slow, rubbing from left to right slightly towards the left side of her body.

Peridot watched as Lapis started to glisten with arousal again, fresh and warm.

She listened to Lapis sighs, and she knew now was the time, Lapis sounded relaxed enough to be penetrated.

Without further hesitation, Peridot pushed against Lapis' entrance with a fingertip, feeling her stretch to accommodate the oncoming object that would fill her in just a matter of moments.

Peridot paused, her eyes on Lapis' pussy.

On her fingers, ready to push deep.

On her fingertips, barely inside but already trembling from Lapis' warmth, riddled with anticipation.

 _This was it._

Taking in and releasing a shaky breath, Peridot pushed her fingers forward, Lapis stretching as she slid inside, disappearing to halfway.

Peridot was met with a warmth unlike any other, a throbbing, fleshy, tight warmth that clung to her flesh and squeezed her digits, a warmth that belonged to Lapis and only to Lapis.

A warmth they had both waited for so long.

Lapis threw back her head and moaned, the sound going straight to Peridot's crotch, burning between her legs.

Peridot mimicked the sound, the aching need between her legs dripping with wetness.

She was grateful that she was sitting down, her legs shaking beneath her as she pushed the remainder of her touch all the way in, out of the warmth and into the searing heat, the feel of Lapis' walls changing from silk to a spongier texture.

Peridot didn't care how it felt, however it felt, it fantastic.

Lapis seemed to think so too, her finger quickening on her clit, this time rubbing diagonally in a right side direction.

Peridot's sex clenched between her legs and she knew she wanted to do more, to make her feel more.

She wanted Lapis to feel everything.

Slowly, Peridot's began to move her fingers, pulling them down and them pushing them back up through her sex.

Lapis' walls surrounded Peridot's fingers, her soft inside hugging her fingers, velveteen and silky.

As she took in the feel of Lapis' slick walls, Peridot thought she felt a little tight, but for the most part her fingers slid with precision and ease.

Even though she was the one giving, Peridot had to fight the urge to moan.

It felt so good to finally be touching Lapis, and she could feel her embarrassment fading away.

"Could you take one out?" Lapis asked, her voice hesitant but still thick with pleasure. "It hurts a little."

"Sorry." Peridot apologised, a blush lighting up her face.

But she was she glad Lapis was being communicative.

She removed a finger before taking up her old rhythm.

Lapis seemed to relax, her body moving in time to Peridot's touch, which was good because it left more room for making her feel good.

The barn was silent except the soft sound of Peridot's fingers moving in and out of Lapis' sex, wet flesh on wet flesh.

For some reason, this seemed to bring Peridot back down to earth.

Sex was always painted to be spontaneous and flawless, silent except for the sounds of exaggerated noises of pleasure, and as inexperienced as she was, even Peridot knew this was a big fat lie.

Sex was messy and vocal, it went wrong and it could be awkward, and if you truly wanted great sex, communication was key.

With that in mind, Peridot needed to know how Lapis wanted this to go.

It was better to ask now than later when it was all over and too late.

And Lapis had been communicative with her, so it was only fair.

"So," she started and Lapis' eyes found her's. Suddenly, she felt self conscious. Here she was buried hands deep in Lapis and she was trying to make conversation. _Totally normal._ "Um, do you want to try and do it like the did in the video?"

Lapis shook her head, her lashes fanning her rosy cheeks. "They were totally faking it." Her voice was breathy as she spoke and she readjusted her hips, giving Peridot better access. "Let's just do it our own way."

Peridot nodded. "Sure."

But she was secretly glad.

Glad because she wasn't the only one who had thought the ' _sex_ ' ( _if you could even call it that_ ) in the video was ridiculous and glad that she and Lapis would be able to set their own pace and go from there.

Secretly, she had been planning to do it her own way anyways.

And besides, she wanted their first experience together to be something they could call their own and not someone else's.

Peridot twisted her finger over inside Lapis, making a ' _come hither'_ gesture along the roof of her pussy.

Lapis' eyes lit up, her legs squeezing Peridot's body tight, her thighs pushing up against her thin clothes with an unfathomable closeness.

She locked eyes with her, Lapis' hand finally falling away from her clit as she guided Peridot's second finger into her pussy, the sound of her moans sending a shiver through her being. "Peridot?" Lapis mewled in a soft voice, just loud enough for her to hear.

All the heat rose to Peridot's chest. "Y-yeah?"

"Can you do something for me?"

Peridot nodded and opened her fingers in a slight ' _v_ ' shape, Lapis thrashing with pleasure.

Her eyes found her clit, now neglected, but dark and swollen.

Peridot's tongue flickered out over her lips.

She had the sudden urge to put it in her mouth.

And then Lapis' hand was under her chin, forcing her to look at her, away from the mess that had become her sex.

Lapis' eyes starrd deeply into Peridot's, and then she brought her face to her's, her tongue feeling her soft, wet mouth hungrily.

She broke away, Peridot huffing and panting, her fingers still inside Lapis.

Lapis sunk onto her back again, her face tilted up towards the roof.

"Eat me out."

It wasn't a request, it was a demand.

 _A need._

Peridot had no idea how to do that, she didn't even know where to begin.

But she found herself nodding, her desire winning out over her logic.

She'd just have to find a way to make sure it felt good.

"Okay."

This seemed to please Lapis and she made a small noise of approval.

Suddenly the weight of what she was about to do dawned on her, and Peridot's insides turned to mush.

She was about to taste Lapis, for real.

Her mouth was about to be on her most intimate area, her most sensitive area.

She remembered back to the video, with the two women faking their pleasure, faking their screams.

She wondered how Lapis would sound when she screamed, no faking it, no hold backs, just pure unadulterated pleasure.

But she couldn't give her the best of what she had to offer if there wasn't some kind of elevation going on, Lapis was in a good position but she was too flat on the ground.

"G-give me a sec." She squeaked, hating to break up the tension. She slipped her hand from Lapis' sex and went to wipe it off on her clothes when Lapis caught her hand and brought it to her mouth.

Starting at her fingers, Lapis licked her cum from Peridot's skin.

She licked her way down to the pad of Peridot's thumb, her tongue swirling against the sensitive area teasingly.

Peridot swore her heart stopped, she couldn't believe that Lapis, her Lapis, wanted her so badly, it was like a dream.

Lapis finished by enclosing her mouth on the two fingers that had penetrated her, sucking on them noisily and letting them fall from her mouth with a soft _smack_.

Peridot didn't know why but it was oddly hot.

Lapis squeezed Peridot's palm. "Don't be too long."

Peridot nodded, her mind a mess.

She rose to her feet, almost keeling straight over, her legs wobbling feebly beneath her.

She laughed weakly at Lapis, who was watching her, and she smiled back, her eyes glinting with amusement.

Peridot dove into the hammock Lapis had been lying in only earlier this evening, grabbing two pillows and spinning on her heel, almost falling over in the process.

Hoping that Lapis hadn't seen that too, Peridot set herself back down in front of her, sinking back onto the floor and tucking the pillows under the small of her back.

Pulling her legs back around her waist, Peridot couldn't help but admire her handiwork, looking down at Lapis' body, now facing up at her in a slight incline.

Eating her out would surely be much easier now.

And then the reality of the situation all came crashing down around Peridot and she remembered.

She was about to eat Lapis out and she had no idea how.

Lapis' soft voice cut through her chaotic thoughts, opening her legs. "Ready?" She asked, her voice laced with anticipation.

Peridot shook her head. "Yes."

"It's okay if you don't want to." Lapis said, suddenly sounding worried. "Did I, did I rush you into this?"

Now she sounded really concerned.

 _Not good!_

 _Worry toned down the arousal factor big time!_

Peridot shook her head so wildly her hair whipped her in the face. "No, no!" She cried, her hands gripping Lapis' knees. "It's just, I don't know how."

As pathetic as it sounded, admitting it lifted a huge weight off Peridot's shoulders.

Lapis' fingers found her's, resting on top of them. "It's like we said," she said soothingly, stroking her skin. "We make our own way."

Hearing her say it, that it was alright to make it your own, was a breath of relief to Peridot.

Of course she was eager to plunge into the task that stood before her, of doing this with Lapis, but at the same time it utterly terrified her.

 _What if she wasn't good enough?_

 _What if she couldn't give Lapis what she wanted?_

 _What if she messed up and they never tried it again?_

Peridot almost scoffed and shook her head.

They hadn't even tried it once and she already wanted to try it again.

But that was just the thing, with Lapis, anything felt possible, anything felt achievable.

And Lapis, at least, understood her.

It was comforting to know that it was okay to make mistakes, to explore.

But anyway she planned to approach it, to execute this act of intimacy, Peridot was going to make sure it was good.

 _For Lapis,_ Peridot thought resolutely, tucking straying hairs behind her ears.

Slowly, her eyes trained on Lapis', Peridot lowered her face into her mound, her lips brushing against her hot skin, Lapis shuddering against the feather light touch.

Her mouth ghosted Lapis' skin, a sigh escaping her lips, pushing her fingers back inside her.

Peridot's green tongue tentatively snaked out from between her lips, pressing gently against her skin.

Lapis shivered at the cool sensation, her eyes fixed on Peridot's, and Peridot was struck at the illustrious, hungry look that dominated them.

 _She wanted more._

Peridot blushed and turned her attention back to Lapis' sex, sliding her fingers in and out of her centre once more before removing a finger and drinking in the sight of the wetness that covered it.

Curiously, she placed it in her mouth, licking Lapis' essence from her skin.

Peridot's heart skipped a beat.

 _She tasted wonderful._

Without further hesitation, Peridot's tongue tasted Lapis' heat, deciding on focusing on moving her tongue up and down her entrance.

To Peridot's relief, Lapis' hips bucked and a low moan tore from her throat.

Her heart skipped a beat as her hands knotted in her hair, pushing her face closer to her sex.

"Don't stop." Lapis gasped, her fingers massaging into Peridot's scalp.

Peridot had no intention of stopping.

She never wanted to stop.

She wanted this forever.

Just her and Lapis.

Just the sound of pleasure ringing in her ears.

Just Lapis' womanhood surrounding her eager fingers, her taste in her mouth.

Peridot pressed her nose into Lapis' flesh, compliant.

She felt humiliated and hot all over but she never wanted this to end.

For Lapis to stop moaning and writhing under her touch, because of something she was doing to her.

For this to end and them go back to being what they once were, just friends.

She had to make the most of it now.

Peridot removed her other finger, moving it up Lapis' body and tracing circles around Lapis' swollen clit.

Lapis gasped, her back arching again, and Peridot took this opportunity to slid a hand under her back.

Peridot quickened her strokes, lapping at her core, her tongue gliding over her heat.

"Ah!" Lapis cried, pulling hard on Peridot's hair. " _Fuck!"_

Swears were different back on Homeworld but Peridot about earth's variants and what they meant.

Her words meant one of two things.

One, Lapis was euphoric and in the throngs of bliss.

And two, Peridot was the cause of her bad mouth.

Either way, both options sent Peridot's mind racing as she deepened her strokes, her tongue probing at Lapis' entrance, daring to plunge into her pussy.

Her heart raced as moan after moan tore from Lapis' throat, her body convulsing under her's.

Peridot licked all the way up Lapis' sex, her mouth surrounding Lapis' clit.

"Ah!" Lapis gasped, her body writhing with pleasure.

Peridot's lips enclosed her clit, sucking on it gently, but even then Lapis' legs started to shake.

Suddenly, her body started to thrash wildly, her arms raised in goose bumps

Peridot's breath quickened, her tongue pushing hard against Lapis' clit, she was losing her mind.

Unable to control herself, she took it between her teeth, hungrily but gently, tugging on it in desire, but careful not to hurt Lapis.

And just as suddenly, Lapis was pulling away, her hands still matted in Peridot's hair.

Peridot's mind was racing.

Lapis was sitting up, her skirts falling over her lap but her pussy still visible.

She stood, still dripping wet with a combination of her essence and Peridot's spit.

She made her way over to Peridot, coming to a halt in front of her, standing above her.

For a moment, Peridot forgot how to breath and a million thoughts filled her head.

 _Had she hurt her?_

She didn't look like she was in any pain.

But Lapis had stopped her, herself.

 _But she thought she'd been doing so well._

Peridot looked to the floor, to the barn roof, to her hands, anywhere but at Lapis.

 _Did this mean it was over now?_

 _She didn't think it'd be over so soon._

Lapis seemed to catch onto her feelings, she ran a thumb across her mouth, gently removing a trace of cum from Peridot's lower lip.

"Not yet," she said, and despite her gentle tone, Peridot's stomach churned with anxiety. Her head joined the fray, swimming when she met Peridot's eyes squarely.

"What?" Peridot forced herself to ask, wondering where she'd possibly gone wrong, or even if she'd gone wrong.

And if so, _where?_

But Lapis smiled, her eyes shimmering with arousal.

"I have a better idea."

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

 **A/N: I initially planned for this to all be one chapter but that would be a mega read for you guys, so I've decided to split this lemon into two parts!**

 **I tried to end this chapter without too much of a climax ( _no pun intended_ ) and I hope I've left it somewhere where you guys have had just enough lemony goodness but still want a taste for more!**

 **But don't worry, I won't make you wait an eternity this time! Expect part two up sometime this weekend, Sunday at the latest!**

 **And that's a KennBoKenn promise!**

 **While we're on that subject, I'd like to send out yet another huge thank you to everyone that's supported this story!**

 **It means the absolute world to me and every single one of you has made me smile with your kind words and support!**

 **So once again, if you have anything (good or bad) to say about this chapter or just really love Lapidot, please let me know in a review!**

 **I am trying to better improve my writing (that is my _Fanfiction_ mission!) and, seeing as this is my first lemon, you guys have the opportunity to get me on the road to success!**

 **So by all means, have at it!**

 **But until then, I will see you guys in the next chapter for some more Lapidot hell!**

 **Your femslash go to ~ KennBoKenn**


End file.
